


His Girl Friday

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2013, Photographs, Pictures, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the mess that feels so right</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl Friday

William closes the dark room door and walks up behind Courtney, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey. What are you developing today?"

"Pictures." She taps the paper into the stop bath with the tongs and makes sure it's completely covered. "It's out of the ordinary, I know."

"Pictures of what?"

"Dogs. Cats. Trees. Flowers. Carden naked."

"Ew."

"I know, flowers insult your masculinity."

He bites her shoulder. "Don't be mean."

"Right. You have no masculinity." He bites her again and Courtney laughs. "You know you're not supposed to come in here, right?"

"Mmmm. It's Wednesday." He turns his head and nuzzles her neck.

"Yeah." She closes her eyes and relaxes against him for a moment. "Bill..."

"Court." He nips at her neck and then sucks the skin lightly between his teeth. "It's our little secret, right?"

"Dirty little secret." She shivers and turns in his arms. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know." He slides his hands up her back and nuzzles her jaw. "You should take pictures of me."

"I do take pictures of you."

"Not that kind." He kisses just below her ear. "You know what kind."

Her breath hitches and she shakes her head, but not enough to make him move away. "I can't."

"You take pictures of Evan."

"He's my boyfriend." She closes her eyes as he kisses her below her ear again. "I'm supposed to take pictures of him."

"You're too young to be taking naked pictures of him."

"But not too young to take them of you?"

"I'm you're big brother. I can protect you." He licks the underside of her jaw. "I can also kick my ass if I get fresh."

"Y-you are getting fresh." Her voice shakes. "And _I_ can kick your ass."

"Well, yeah." He nuzzles his nose against her lips. "We'll go somewhere private. Undress each other. Take pictures of each other."

"Y-you always get your thumb in the picture." Her lips part and William angles his over hers, breathing the same air.

"You can give me lessons. Show me. Let me practice on you."

"H-ha." She presses closer to him, her chest flush against his. "T-th-that's how this all started."

William kisses her then, tongue sliding past her lips. Her mouth is hot and sweet, tinged with cinnamon. Courtney slides her arms around his neck and kisses him back, rising up on her toes to make up for the slight distance in their height. He keeps one hand in the small of her back and slides the other up between her shoulder blades, keeping her close. She doesn't resist, tightening her arms as he deepens the kiss.

The timer dings and she steps back, breathless and even more flushed than the red light normally makes her. "I have to...pictures."

“Right.” He steps back as well and boosts himself up onto the counter. “Pictures.” He watches her and smiles. “I’ll wait here until you’re done, then I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I have to make sure you get home safe, right?”

**

Two nights later, their mom and step-dad are out on their monthly date, and William’s lying in his room, annoyed with Thursday night. That means the next day is Friday, which means Courtney is more off limits than normal. Friday belongs to her boyfriend, Evan. There’s a knock on his door and he slumps back against his pillows. “Yeah.”

Courtney peeks around the door and waves, moving from behind it and into his room. She’s only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of panties, and William wants to grab her and pull her into his lap, except she gets withdrawn on Thursday nights, so he knows to keep his hands to himself. “Hey.” 

“What’s up?”

“So, I was thinking about what you said.”

“At dinner?”

“No.” She steps further into his room and raises her left arm, her camera in her hand and the strap wrapped around her forearm. “The other day. In the dark room.”

“Oh.” He sits up straighter and drops his feet to the floor. “You did? I mean, were.”

She nods, biting her lower lip and blushing. “I thought maybe I should...maybe you were right.”

“And by right you mean you want to take pictures of me.”

“Take pictures of each other.” She says it softly, not looking at him.

“No.”

She looks up, her eyes wide and shocked. “No?”

“No. Not if you can’t look at me. Not if it’s not something you want. I need you, Court. Not...not some 5×7. I need you.” 

She nods and he can tell she’s thinking, processing it all. She has the same stutter he does, though it’s not as pronounced, and she’s careful when she talks. “What if I want you to have both?”

“Do you? Or is this just because I want it?”

She cocks an eyebrow at him and scrunches up her nose. “I don’t do everything just because you want me to. I’m capable of thinking for myself. And choosing for myself. And screw you for thinking I can’t.”

“I don’t think you can’t!”

She lifts the camera and snaps a picture. He knows it’ll be blurry, but he laughs and holds his hand in front of his face. “No, no, I’m sorry. No autographs today.”

Courtney takes another picture, moving closer. “Take off your shirt.”

Heat floods through his chest and he stands, tugging the shirt over his head. He tosses it across the room into the corner where his not-quite-dirty clothes are. Courtney snaps another photo, backing away a little to get a different shot. He feels strange, exposed like she’ll see all the cracks in his armor, the chinks in his shield. He feels too thin and gangly compared to her actual boyfriend, and he considers telling her to stop. “Court...”

“You’re gorgeous.” She lowers the camera and looks at him, and he loves and hates that she can read his mind. “Undo your pants.”

“You’re so bossy.”

“Naked pictures work better when you’re naked.” He watches her refocus as he undoes his fly, zooming in on his fingers working the denim open. “Slow. Please.”

He slows down, feeling like there should be some porn soundtrack playing in the background. Instead there’s the soft click of the camera, and the low mutter of Courtney talking to herself. He finally gets his jeans open and pushes them over his hips, letting them slide down slowly. His cock is hard in his boxers, tenting the fabric once it’s free of his pants.

“Good. Good. Still slow.” She’s breathless, licking her lips again and again. William puts his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and eases them over his dick, letting them slide along the underside of it, his eyes rolling back slightly as his whole body jerks. “God, Bill.”

He laughs roughly, his own breath catching in his throat. It takes a moment for the camera to start clicking again and he sits down before his knees give out, legs spread and cock jutting out. He rubs his hands on his thighs and then sits still as Courtney’s camera keeps going. 

She keeps taking pictures and he watches her, the short t-shirt moving around the tops of her thighs, the lavender panties she’s wearing getting darker as wetness seeps along the fabric. He reaches for his dick and strokes his hand from the base to the tip. Courtney makes a sound, thick in her throat. “Like this?”

She nods and keeps snapping the photos, breathing heavily. He closes his eyes, teeth sinking into his lower lip to keep from being too loud. His cock is hot and heavy in his hand, the head smooth and slick. He can feel her move closer and he opens his eyes to look at her.

“Get me so hot, Courtney. So hard.” She whimpers and pulls one hand off the camera, rubbing it on her t-shirt before gripping the camera again. “This is what I do every night. Fuck my hand wishing it was you.”

Shaking her head, Courtney looks away from him and at the camera, taking pictures again. He watches her and he can’t stop talking, telling her what he wants, what he thinks about. He watches her press her thighs together and bite her lip. 

“Want you, Court. Want to be inside you.” He’s getting close and he has to close his eyes so he can’t see her, so he can last a little longer. “Want to feel you hot and wet around me.”

“B-bill.” She moans his name softly and it pushes him over the edge. He can’t hear anything through the blood rushing in his head, but as it fades he can hear the click of the camera. When he opens his eyes and looks at her, her hands are shaking, so he’s not sure if any of her photos are going to turn out.

He reaches out and catches her wrist, tugging her in toward him. She kneels between his legs and falls into his kiss, making low noises in her throat. He reaches around her neck and eases the camera strap over her head. “My turn.”

“I...”

He shakes his head and kisses her again. “Lie down. Let me see you.” He eases her back so he can stand up, grabbing a t-shirt off the floor to clean up the mess on his stomach and thighs. Courtney watches with wide eyes as he turns around and looks at her, holding the camera up. “Please.”

She nods, swallowing hard as she pulls the t-shirt over her head. Her nipples are hard and tight, a blush of red staining her skin. William takes a few pictures, some of her face, some of her chest, and some of all of her in nothing but her damp panties. 

“So gorgeous.”

“Shut up.” She laughs a little, and it shakes with nerves. “You’re so corny.”

“Call ‘em like I see ‘em.” He snaps another picture. She flips him off and he laughs this time. “You’re too young to do that.”

“Then I’m too young to do this.” She pushes her panties down, letting them fall to the floor into a crumpled heap around her ankles. “Aren’t I?”

“Absolutely.” He takes another picture and then another. Courtney sits on the edge of his bed and spreads her legs, everything wet and pink through the lens. “Fuck.”

She doesn’t look at the camera as she slides her fingers down and presses two inside her. William groans and gets on his knees for a better view, a better shot. She looks at him then and smiles. “Like this?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t recognize his own voice. “Just like that.”

She works her fingers in and out a few times before moving her thumb up to her clit. William has to move to the side for the best pictures, resting his head against her knee. She keeps making noises and they go straight to his dick, and he’s getting hard again. He shifts, getting up on his knees so he can take a picture of her face, her entire body, flushed and hot. 

Her breath shudders and William sets the camera aside, leaning in and licking at her fingers as they slide out of her. Courtney cries out and jerks her hand back slightly, so he moves in, his tongue sliding inside her instead. She arches off the bed and he slides his hands under her ass, holding it as he licks and sucks at her skin, as he fucks her with his tongue. 

It doesn’t take long before she’s falling apart, and when he pulls away, his face is slick and wet from licking her out. The camera’s forgotten as he straightens up and braces himself over her. Courtney looks up at him with wide eyes, smiling as she gasps for breath. “Please.”

William doesn’t look away as he fumbles a condom out of his nightstand drawer, ripping it open and stroking it on, trying not to lose control just from that. He presses against her then pushes deep, capturing her soft cry with a kiss, letting her lick herself from his mouth. They keep kissing as he rocks inside her, and she’s so wet and hot, tightening around him with every stroke. “So good. God, you feel so good.”

“Bill. Please.” She wraps one leg around him, pulling him closer, using the foot that’s on the ground for leverage to thrust up against him. 

“Fuck.” He can’t breathe and he lowers himself to his elbows to get closer, deeper. She keeps gasping, hot and desperate sounds that go directly to his dick, and before he knows it’s over and he’s coming, burying himself as deep as he can inside her.

He stays inside her and slides his hand down her side then between them, finding the slick nub of her clit and rubbing small circles over it. Courtney arches off the bed, hips hard against his as she shudders her way through her second orgasm before falling back onto the bed. 

Opening her eyes slowly, Courtney meets his gaze and smiles. She raises her hand and wipes a line of dampness across his cheek. “You smell like me.”

“Yeah.” He kisses her and then pulls back slowly, holding the condom as he eases out of her. He disposes of it quickly then grabs the camera again. She’s mussed and smiling, her eyes closed, her whole body relaxed and flushed pink. He takes a few pictures then puts the camera aside, crawling on the bed with her and tugging her against him. “Tomorrow’s Friday.”

“Yeah,” she whispers. 

“Not my Courtney tomorrow.”

She turns her head and looks at him seriously. “I’m always your Courtney.”


End file.
